Toy Cars
by Marymel
Summary: In this "Jackson" story, Morgan and Jackson have a chat while playing with toy cars.


**I don't own CSI, but Jackson is my original character.**

**I really, really love writing my "Jackson" stories. And someone suggested I write one with Jackson and Morgan, so that's where this story came from. I wondered how Morgan would talk to Jackson about her and Greg's upcoming wedding, and I thought it might be cool to have a conversation when they're playing with Jackson's toy cars. So here's the story I came up with. I hope you all enjoy it, and I do apologize for jumping back and forth time wise. Anyway, please read and review!**

**Also, to my readers in the USA, Happy Thanksgiving :)**

Morgan Brody sat in Greg Sanders' living room, watching his son Jackson play with his toy cars. He loved to race them across the coffee table, saying 'vroom' as he ran them from one end of the table to the other.

Morgan absolutely loved Greg and Jackson. Even though she had been surprised to learn that Greg had a son and had gotten full custody, Jackson quickly found his way into her heart. She loved spending time with Jackson and his father, and couldn't understand why the boy's mother never really bonded with him. He was Greg's whole life, and was quickly becoming Morgan's as well.

The night after Greg and Jackson had proposed-Jackson asking Morgan if she'd marry him and Greg-Morgan sat in the living room with the little boy while Greg cleaned up dishes in the kitchen. Watching the little boy play and smile, she couldn't keep the smile off her face. She knew what Greg had meant when he'd said that Jackson had become his whole life even after knowing him for a short time, because Greg and Jackson had become Morgan's life.

Morgan eased herself off the couch and sat down on the floor next to Jackson. The little boy turned to her and smiled. "Hi, Morgan. I racing!"

"I see that," Morgan said with a soft laugh. "You are so smart." Jackson giggled and continued racing his car.

"You wanna play?" Jackson asked her.

"Sure," Morgan replied, smiling at the sweet boy.

Jackson gave Morgan a blue car and together they raced cars across the coffee table, laughing and happy. Morgan let Jackson win, and the little boy giggled and cheered. Morgan beamed at the child who made them a family.

"Hey, Jackson?" Morgan asked. "Can I ask you something?"

"Okay," Jackson said as he continued playing.

Morgan sighed. "You know, I love your father very, very much."

"Yeah."

"And I love you, too."

"I love you, too," Jackson said.

Morgan ran her hand through the little boy's red hair. "Jackson, do you know how special you are to me and your daddy?"

"More dan cars?" Jackson asked as he raced another toy car.

Morgan laughed softly. "Oh, way, way more! You are the most important, most special thing in your daddy's life. That means you are loved and cared for very much."

Jackson looked up at Morgan. "I love you too."

"I love you, sweetie. And you know what we are?" Jackson shook his head. "We're a family."

"Yeah!" Jackson beamed a smile at Morgan. "We family!"

Morgan and Jackson both smiled. "You know," Morgan continued, "Your daddy is very, very special to me. He's beautiful, smart, funny, sweet, adorable...he's the most wonderful grown-up I know." She looked at the little boy who looked so much like his father. "And you are the most wonderful child I know."

"I am?" Jackson asked.

"Mm-hmm. You are so important to your daddy and to me. We're a family, and I love you very much."

"I love you," Jackson said as he wrapped his arms around Morgan for a hug.

Morgan had never felt more blessed in her life, knowing that she had Greg and Jackson. Even if she wasn't Jackson's biological mother, she couldn't love him any more if she was.

"Hey, you know what?" Morgan asked Jackson. The little boy shook his head. "I love being part of our family."

"Me too!" Jackson said as he smiled widely. "An' eben if you're not my mommy, I love you sooooo much!"

Morgan's heart soared when Jackson held out his arms like he was measuring something big to tell her how much he loved her. "Well, I love you soooo much, too!" She opened her arms like Jackson's. The little boy laughed and leaned into her arms for a hug. Morgan smiled when she wrapped her arms around Greg's son. "I love you way more than you will ever know, Jackson."

Greg walked into the living room and smiled when he saw Morgan and Jackson hugging and laughing. "Hey, there room for another hug?"

"Yeah, daddy!" Jackson said. Greg plopped down on the floor and Jackson walked over and gave him a big hug. "I love you soooo much!"

Greg and Morgan both smiled warmly. "I love you soooo much, too, Jacks." Greg kissed the little boy's cheek.

Jackson looked over at Morgan. "You know what, daddy?" Greg shook his head. "We a family!"

Morgan smiled and took Greg's hand. "We sure are!" Morgan said. "And I think we're a good family."

"Yeah, me too." Greg smiled at his fiancée and son.

Jackson's smile lit up the room. "We family!"

Morgan and Greg laughed softly. "Yes, we are, sweetie!" Morgan said as she scooted over and wrapped her arms around Greg and Jackson.

**The End.**


End file.
